Vacaciones de Verano
by Midorikiss
Summary: Vacaciones, calor, el paso de los años y el caos de la adolescencia. ¿Puede volverse la amistad algo mas? (AU) Inukag- ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la señora Rumiko, yo los uso para escribir estas cosas sucias**

* * *

 **Vacaciones de verano**

Los rayos de sol estaban calentando su cabeza y provocando que su polera se pegara a su cuerpo por la humedad. El sonido incesante de las cigarras lo tenia algo mareado, sumando el viaje de mas de cinco horas en auto para llegar a la cabaña de campo de sus padres, donde pasaban las vacaciones (habría sido menos tiempo, pero se toparon con una enorme congestión de autos que salían al mismo tiempo que ellos) Así que lo primero que hizo al llegar fue darse un chapuzón en el lago que colindaba con la casa vecina.

Nado como un pez casi todo el día recordando lo mucho que solía divertirse ahí en su infancia, junto al resto de los niños que vivían cerca. Casi olvidó la razón de porque había dejado pasar tantos veranos para volver. ¿Cuántos habían sido? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?...

Se dio cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando el sol se puso, dejando una estela naranja en el horizonte, pero no le importo. No tenia nada que hacer durante ese día, eran las vacaciones después de todo. No exámenes, ni molestas tareas, ni proyectos escolares que entregar... solo él y el lago...

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando un movimiento en el agua delató la presencia de una persona mas. Se sorprendió cuando encontró la figura de una chica, de mas o menos su misma edad, largos cabellos negros y expresivos ojos chocolate que lo miraron perplejos durante unos momentos.

Su mirada ínsitamente descendió desde sus ojos, hasta sus sonrosados labios entreabiertos, topándose con su curvilínea figura, cubierta solo por una delgada playera mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, apenas cubriendo los bien formados muslos que se perdían bajo el agua.

—I-Inu…yasha… —susurro ella.

El parpadeo confundido.

—¿Como sabes mi…?

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Eres tu! —exclamó la chica feliz, antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo efusivamente.

El chico estuvo a punto de quitársela de encima y exigir una explicación cuando sintió algo increíblemente suave y esponjoso pegándose a su pecho. La chica no llevaba ropa interior. Trago duro.

—¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! —dijo ella alejándose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Su cara sonriente era apenas iluminada por la estela naranja que ya casi desaparecía. Entonces la reconoció, nunca podría olvidar esa cara.

—Ka- ¿Kagome…?

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? — dijo ella divertida— No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi —la chica estiro sus labios en un adorable mohín.

—No seas tonta, ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti! — ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Pasaban cada hora del día juntos todos los días que duraban las vacaciones de verano. —Es solo que…

Ella arqueo sus cejas esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

 _Es solo que… estas MUY DIFERENTE._

¿Qué rayos le había pasado a su cuerpo?

La ultima vez que la vio podía fácilmente pasar por un niño mas. A veces, él mismo creía que era un niño mas, por la forma en que ella lo seguía a todas lados sin importar que tan alto fuera el árbol o lo mucho que se ensuciaran al correr por el bosque. Habían aprendido tantas cosas juntos… no importaba que se vieran solo durante las vacaciones, y aunque las despedidas siempre eran dolorosas, cuando se reencontraban, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido con el fin del verano y se re iniciara cuando estaban juntos de nuevo, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

—Creo que te quemaste — dijo ella observando su rostro — ¿Estuviste nadando todo el día verdad? Deberías usar protector solar, ¡Estas todo rojo! — Kagome comenzó a reír con esa risa cristalina que él conocía tan bien.

—Estoy bien, no empieces… —intento desviar la atención, mirando hacia otro lado, que lo distrajera de su rostro demasiado cercano, de los brazos que rodeaban su cuello y de sus pechos que se traslucían bajo la playera mojada.

—Traje un poco de crema conmigo — la joven se incorporo, tomando su mano para que salieran del agua.

Él la siguió por instinto, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por la suave, pero firme mano que lo guiaba. Sus ojos vagaron un poco mas hacia al lado, topándose con un redondo y bien formado trasero al que la playera se apegaba.

Supo que estaba en problemas cuando su propio cuerpo reacciono, sintiendo un tirón entre sus pantalones cortos. Rogo que Kagome no lo notara cuando lo sentó y comenzó a poner crema sobre su rostro.

—Es extraño sabes… —escucho su voz, ya que la chica le había pedido que cerrara los ojos para que no les entrara crema— No sabia cuanto te extrañaba, hasta que te vi.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de decirle que no era extraño, que él se sentía de la misma forma, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Kagome… cerca, demasiado cerca y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando ella poso sus labios sobre los suyos suavemente.

Sintió su rostro arder y ya no podría hacerlo pasar como las quemaduras de una tarde bajo el sol. Se tranquilizo solo un poco al notar que el rostro de Kagome estaba de la misma forma.

—Yo… lo siento, solo… es que… te fuiste por tanto tiempo y yo… no sabia…—intento excusarse nerviosamente.

—Kagome… —quiso intentar decir algo mas, de verdad, pero sentía su cabeza en las nubes y sabia que si abría su bocota lo arruinaría todo.

— Sera mejor que me vaya —termino ella intentando ocultar su mirada.

Inuyasha la observó tomar su bolso y lanzarle una ultima sonrisa avergonzada sobre el hombro, para perderse en el bosque en una huida rápida. Lo golpeo el recuerdo de una niña mas pequeña, agitando su mano y gritando "hasta mañana" perdiéndose en el bosque.

Kagome. Su mejor amiga. Esa niña que lo sacaba de quicio de la misma forma en que lo hacia reír.

Solo que ya no era mas una niña, su suave cuerpo mojado seguía en su mente y los labios aun cosquilleaban por la reciente caricia.

 _Es extraño sabes… no sabia cuanto te quería, hasta que te vi._

* * *

 **Ejem... bueno esto paso de la siguiente forma, apenas tuve un poquito de tiempo de libre me puse a escribir mis OTROS fics para actualizar como una persona RESPONSABLE y bueno, termine con esto... la buena noticia es que los cap de los otros van a la mitad y y otros están casi listos.**

 **Iba a haber lemon en este one-shot, pero lo encontré muy pronto para los personajes y tampoco estaba lista (nunca he escrito un lemon :x) jajaja quizás en el siguiente (?) bueno, depende de ustedes si quieren que haya una continuación jijiji**

 **Nos leemos pronto, besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Inuyasha e Inuyasha no me pertenecen (por desgracia) son de propiedad de Rumiko etc, etc.**

 **Yo solo los uso para hacer lo que ella no hizo.**

* * *

 **Fickers unidas para llevar el canon hasta la cima**

Parte 2: LEMON

—Estas tan linda, Kagome. Toda una señorita.

— Parece que fue ayer que correteabas por ahí con Inuyasha.

— Y volvían todos sucios ¿Recuerdas, cariño?

Inuyasha observo como Kagome se limitaba a sonreír algo avergonzada por las palabras de sus padres. Se pusieron tan contentos en cuanto la vieron que su padre no tardo en cubrirla de paternales elogios mientras que su madre la llenaba de dulces y té helado. El chico se rasco la nariz y desvió la mirada a las campanillas tintineantes sobre la puerta de estilo japonés que daban al jardín, abierta al máximo para mitigar la ola de calor que lo tenia mareado y muy sofocado…

—¿Quieres mas té, Kagome? — ofreció amablemente Izayoi, su madre.

—Si, por favor. — dijo ella extendiendo su vaso.

Los hielos chocaron contra el vidrio.

Inuyasha vio de reojo a Kagome, parecía sedienta ya que bebió todo de un sorbo, provocando que un par de gotitas escaparan de la comisura de sus labios, bajando por su mentón, su cuello y perdiéndose en el escote de su ligero vestido verde. Noto, (con un incomodo e involuntario tirón entre sus pantalones, quizás el décimo durante ese día) que la chica nuevamente no llevaba ropa interior. La maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema con la ropa interior?

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que habían llegado a la casa de campo, una semana desde que se había encontrado con Kagome en el lago, una semana desde ese beso…

La joven inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, interrogante, cuando lo descubrió mirándola. Inuyasha sintió la cara arder y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Ya sabes a que preparatoria iras?—continuo su madre, con el amable interrogatorio del que Inuyasha ya se estaba aburriendo, pero decidió prestar atención. Una conversación banal lo ayudaría a distraerse y a calmar el sofocante calor que sentía. Producto del clima claro. No de Kagome. Ni de sus carnosos labios, ni sus grandes e inocentes ojos, ni de su vestido con tiritas que cubría apenas sus delgados hombros y resaltaba sus redondos pechos…

—Hay solo una en el pueblo, así que todos iremos a esa. Aunque mi madre piensa que quizás podría ir a una en Tokyo— dijo ella.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tu sola en Tokyo?—soltó Izayoi preocupada.

—Pronto cumpliré los 16, puedo manejarlo —sonrió la joven intentando quitarle importancia— Además tengo una tía allá.

Izayoi dejo escapar un suspiro triste.

—No puedo creer que crezcan tan rápido… si parece que fue ayer que Inuyasha y tu se bañaban juntos…

—¡Mama! — exclamo Inuyasha. Jamás entendería porque a las madres les gustaba tanto avergonzar a sus hijos.

—No te pongas así cariño. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que pasaste casi dos semanas sin bañarte porque volvimos a Tokyo? "¡No me bañare sin Kagome!" gritabas y te escondías de mi… — lo delato Izayoi provocando que el rostro de su hijo subiera varios tonos mas del rojo que ya tenia. La mujer dejo escapar una risita que Inuyasha considero maligna.

lucho contra el impulso de salir corriendo y esconderse en el bosque.

—Cielo, ya no atosigues a tu hijo —interrumpió su padre, a lo que recibió unos parpadeos inocentones de su mujer— ¿Por qué no vamos todos al lago? Nos haría bien un chapuzón— ofreció el hombre abanicándose con un periódico.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de gritar que si, pero recordó que sus padres necesitaban pasar tiempo solos, era la principal razón de ese viaje. Eran un matrimonio después de todo, quizás fue por eso que no insistieron cuando él se negó.

—Recuerden que aun queda helado en la nevera—dijo Izayoi, antes de que su marido la jalara del brazo, diciendo algo como _"ya, déjalos solos"_. Y se fueron.

El silencio cayo en la salita de pronto y se encontró solo con Kagome. La idea le puso la piel de gallina.

Desde que había llegado, él y Kagome reanudaron sus antiguas costumbres de escabullirse al bosque, trepar arboles, competir por quien lanzaba mas lejos las piedras en el lago o quien llegaba primero al árbol mas grande, donde se tendían por horas a conversar bajo su sombra. Inuyasha descubrió contento que nada había cambiado en su amistad. Como pasaba cada verano, su relación seguía intacta y para Inuyasha todo seria perfecto, si no fuera por Kagome y su odio a la ropa interior. Y lo ridículamente cortas que eran sus faldas.

Aunque lo peor de todo era su propio cuerpo. Apenas podía controlar sus reacciones al sentir sus esponjosos pechos apegados a su espalda cuando la cargaba o la suavidad de sus muslos al tacto que inevitablemente tocaba para ayudarla a subir a los arboles. Y su olor...

Era incomodo, vergonzoso y… bastante doloroso. Nunca le había pasado algo así con ninguna chica y el hecho de que _esa_ chica fuera Kagome lo hacia sentir sumamente culpable. Ella era su mejor amiga, de siempre y tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella definitivamente estaba mal. Muy mal.

Aun así el recuerdo de sus labios contra los suyos le llegaba cada noche antes de dormir…

Ella no le dio ninguna explicación después de esa noche y él no la pidió.

Inuyasha tomo asiento en el pórtico, dejando que sus pies se refrescaran en el césped del patio.

—Tu madre sigue siendo tan amorosa como siempre —comentó ella acomodándose a su lado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien en la familia debe serlo — dijo él recordando que los otros miembros no eran _tan amorosos._

—Tu padre también es muy amable.

—Es solo así contigo, porque eres niña —dijo él.

—Oh, quizás solo es amable conmigo porque soy mas simpática que tu, chico gruñón.

—No me llames gruñón —Inuyasha le frunció el ceño ofendido— También es estricto con Sesshomaru.

—Otro gruñón. —se apresuro a contestar. Inuyasha no pudo contradecirla en eso y ambos rieron.

Una brisa refrescante remeció sus cabellos.

—¿Es cierto… —se aventuro ella — que no querías bañarte sin mi?

El joven detecto el tono de burla en su voz y negándose a mostrarse avergonzado ante ella, desvió su sonrojado rostro hacia otro lado.

—¡Keh! Eso fue hace mucho.

—¡Entonces si lo hiciste! —río ella.

—¡No fue así! — exclamó Inuyasha encarándola— Ya deja de reírte niña.

—No puedo… es que eras tan pequeño… —intento hablar quitándose un par de lagrimas de sus carcajadas.

—¡Tu también lo eras!

—Aun así era mas alta que tu.

— _Eras_ mas alta que yo —le recordó él, acercándose a ella para jactarse de su porte— ¿Ves? Enana.

—Es solo porque eres un chico— se defendió ella, percatándose que incluso sentados le sacaba una cabeza de altura — Yo también crecí, sabes.

—¿En serio? Pues deberías demandar a la naturaleza, porque no veo ningún cambi…—Inuyasha fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando la mano de Kagome cogió la suya, demostrándole su equivocación— ¿Qué… estas…?

—Crecí aquí —señalo ella con la palma de Inuyasha firmemente ubicada sobre uno de sus redondos senos— Ves…

El joven adolecente se congelo en su lugar. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en su mano, muy quietecita, en el primer pecho que tocaba en su vida, que casualmente pasaba a ser el de su mejor amiga. Muy consiente de lo _mucho_ que había crecido.

La mirada desafiante de Kagome contrastaba con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas e Inuyasha tuvo la apremiante necesidad de saber si su busto se amoldaría en su mano de la misma forma en que lo hacia en su espalda cuando la cargaba.

Kagome dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Inuyasha, con la misma curiosidad de un niño, apretó la sensible zona que cubría su palma.

—¿Te hice daño? —pregunto él preocupado ante la reacción de la chica, instintivamente alejando su mano.

—No…— Ella lo detuvo, colocando su palma sobre la de él—Se sintió… bien…

Los ojos de Kagome lo miraron brillantes con aprobación y él no necesito mas para que su mano continuara jugando con su pecho, apretando, masajeando… cumpliendo con los deseos que habían nacido desde esa noche en el lago. Por primera vez agradeció que Kagome no llevara un sujetador. Aunque los separara la tela del vestido, podía sentir con total libertad lo esponjosos que eran y la pequeña dureza que empezaba a crecer en el centro. La vio morder sus labios para reprimir el gemido que le causo al pellizcar su erguido pezón… y quiso morderlos también.

—Inuyasha… —susurro con el rostro del chico a escasos centímetros del suyo. Kagome cerro sus ojos en completa sumisión para entregarse a lo que sabia él quería.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los tímidos labios del muchacho moverse contra los suyos y sus pechos siendo exquisitamente manoseados por, ahora, sus dos manos.

Gimió al sentir la invasión de otra lengua en su boca y rápidamente le echo los brazos al cuello, en una lucha por la dominancia en ese beso.

Cuando el aire se volvió necesario, se separaron unos centímetros, aun unidos por unos hilillos de húmedos fluidos y se miraron, acalorados y sudorosos. Aunque esta vez no por el clima.

—Mierda —lo escucho maldecir.

En esos cortos instantes Inuyasha recupero un poco de cordura, recordando que la chica frente suyo era su mejor amiga por lo que definitivamente no podía dejarse llevar de esa forma, ni podía permitir que el creciente bulto entre sus pantalones lo dominara. Lo que hacían estaba mal, muy mal… pero se sentía tan condenadamente bien…

—Inuyasha… —dijo su nombre con tortuoso anhelo— Sigue… por favor… —suplico quitando los tirantes de su vestido, dejando expuestos sus firmes y redondos senos para él.

Inuyasha casi pudo sentir el interruptor de su cerebro apagándose. La vista era exquisita y demasiado tentadora... así que no tardo ni cinco segundos en mandar todo s autocontrol a la mierda.

A la mierda todo. No importaba que Kagome fuera su mejor amiga, el tiempo separados o su reciente reencuentro. No podía seguir luchando contra algo tan evidente; La deseaba.

La deseaba dolorosamente.

De pronto la idea de que la primera chica en ser su amiga, fuera la primera chica en despertar esa clase de deseos en él, cobro mucho sentido en su mente. Y todo lo que quería hacerle, ya no parecía estar tan _mal._

—Si que creciste… —comento con la vista fija en sus, ahora, desnudos senos, recordando lo plano que era su pecho cuando eran niños y se bañaban juntos.

Sus duros pezones eran pequeños y de un suave tono rosa, se veían tan apetitosos que tuvo el impulso de probarlos.

—¡Ah! —gimió Kagome al sentir la húmeda lengua en su sensible botón.

Excitado por las reacciones que provocada en el cuerpo de la joven, la tendió en el piso de madera y se aventuro a lamerlos, morderlos, succionarlos… Kagome lo premiaba con sus agudos gimoteos, arqueándose contra su boca y enterrando sus manos en sus largos cabellos de plata.

Buscando acomodarse mejor, separo sus piernas con su muslo, sintiendo la directa humedad de la intimidad de la azabache.

—En serio, ¿Cual es tu problema con la ropa interior, Kagome? —gruño, con una voz tan ronca que ella jamás había escuchado.

—Hace…. Hace demasiado… —los gimoteos que le producía la fricción de la pierna de Inuyasha contra ella, le hacia difícil la tarea de hablar— …Calor para usarla…

El cuerpo de Kagome retorciéndose bajo el suyo, los fluidos que mojaban la tela de sus pantalones cortos y sus dulces gemidos, lo tenían al borde. La beso con hambre, demostrándole toda la necesidad que tenia de ella.

—Que mojadas estas…—ronroneo Inuyasha en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo. Su mano bajo abandono su pecho, colándose en su vestido, siguiendo el camino de su cadera a hacia su monte de venus— ¿Puedo…?

—Si… —gimió ante la suave caricia de sus dedos entre sus bellos— ¡Aah! —dio un gritito de dolor al sentir un par de dedos profanar su entrada. Inuyasha gruño en su oído al sentir su interior devorándolo. Su miembro dolió como nunca antes, de ansiedad por lo que le esperaba.

Kagome casi se derrite cuando los dedos del peliplata encontraron su pequeño y duro botón y gimió de placer cuando Inuyasha empezó a hacer figuras circulares sobre el.

—¿Te gusta esto, Kagome?

—Si, si, si… sigue así… —rogó ella, sus gemidos en aumento al ritmo con el que era acariciado su cumulo de placer, sintió unos gruñidos en su oreja y una dureza presionarse contra su pierna y luego… una explosión… una deliciosa explosión que la dejo temblando en el refrescante piso de madera.

Inuyasha se incorporo, siendo testigo de los últimos espasmos de Kagome, saboreando en sus húmedos dedos la victoria de ser el responsable de su primer orgasmo.

Aun en las nubes, Kagome observo al que había sido su amigo de la infancia, lamiendo sus propios fluidos de sus largos y masculinos dedos y supo que quería mas, necesitaba mas que solo sus manos y sus ojos se fueron directamente al gran bulto entre sus pantalones cortos.

Las pequeñas manos femeninas se abrieron camino deshaciéndose de aquella molesta prenda que la separaba de lo que quería.

—Kagome, ¿Q-que estas…? —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que los delicados dedos cubrieran apenas su grueso miembro.

—Tu también creciste por aquí… —menciono ella tímidamente, acariciando con sus manos toda la dureza, subiendo y bajando, desde la húmeda punta hasta la base.

—No… no tienes que hacer esto… —gruño él sintiéndose morir de placer.

—Quiero hacerlo, d-digo quiero hacer _esto_ —se corrigió nerviosa, aumentando la velocidad de los sube y baja de su mano en demostración— … aunque también quiero _hacerlo…_

Los dorados ojos del muchacho se abrieron en sorpresa.

—¿E-estas segura? —No es como si pudiera detenerse ahora, pero aun así, saber que Kagome lo deseaba tanto como él, fue sorpresivo… y sumamente excitante.

—Si…

—Yo nunca… nunca he hecho esto… —nervioso, intento excusarse de antemano por si hacia algo mal.

—Esta bien. Yo tampoco —dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

Con una mano levanto su vestido, abriendo sus piernas para él y con la otra acerco su duro glande a su entrada.

—Si es contigo… esta bien… —Kagome lo miro con los ojos brillantes de deseo y suplica.

Y eso fue suficiente para él. Con cuidado la tomo por los muslos acercándola a su verga erecta y la penetro.

—I-Inu… yasha...— gimió abrazándose a él, mientras se abría camino lenta y dolorosamente en ella.

—Estas muy apretada…— deliciosamente apretada. Y muy húmeda, apenas podía aguantar embestirla de una sola vez.

—¡Ah! — las lagrimas saltaron en sus ojos cuando Inuyasha se enterró hasta el fondo.

—Lo siento — murmuro acunando su rostro entre las manos con infinito cuidado.

Ella solo sonrió.

—Estoy bien.

La beso, como queriendo disculparse y no pudiendo resistirse mas, comenzó a moverse. El rostro de Kagome aun reflejaba dolor, así que procuro ser suave, saliendo y entrando despacio.

—Kagome… —gimió bajo, sacando completamente su miembro para volver a introducirse hasta el fondo.

La azabache se aferro con fuerza a su espalda, con el ritmo de las embestidas en aumento, el dolor dando paso lentamente al placer, hasta que se escucho a si misma gimiendo y suplicando por mas.

—¡Si!, así, mas… mas… —lo apremiaba moviendo sus caderas para profundizar la unión con su ahora amante. — Inuyasha… n-no pares…—intento detenerlo cuando salió de ella, pero Inuyasha, perdido como estaba en el placer de su primera experiencia sexual, no la escucho.

De un rápido movimiento la volteo. Sorprendida, Kagome, sintió las fuertes manos masculinas elevar sus caderas para ser penetrada profundamente desde atrás.

—I-Inu… ¡Ah!

—K-kagome… te sientes muy bien… —susurro ronco, perdido en la visión de su verga entrando y saliendo del interior de Kagome, sus dedos aferrándose con fuerza a sus caderas, manejando a su antojo el ritmo de las embestidas.

Como pudo la joven se apoyo en sus codos, el pecho de Inuyasha se apego a su espalda sudorosa, y sintió una de sus manos aferrar con fuerza uno de sus pechos y la otra bajar a mimar a su pequeño clítoris.

—Inu… ya voy a …

— Hazlo —lo escucho en su oído— Me falta poco también…

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido de la base de su miembro chocando contra sus glúteos, el chapoteo de la humedad de los fluidos de ambos cuerpos y los gemidos de ambos jóvenes, pero todo fue inundado por el grito que salió de la boca de Kagome cuando alcanzo la fuerza del orgasmo de su primera vez, con el nombre del responsable entre sus labios.

Inuyasha se aferro sus dedos a los redondos glúteos, enterrándose una ultima vez con fuerza, llegando a su clímax y derramándose dentro de ella.

Ambos cuerpos, uno al lado del otro, quedaron de espaldas mirando al techo, sudorosos, cansados y completamente satisfechos, agradeciendo la suave y refrescante brisa que hizo tintinear las campanillas de la puerta.

—Te quiero.

Se escucho la voz masculina mirando hacia el cielo de madera.

—Lo se.

Se escucho la voz femenina viendo en la misma dirección.

Ambos voltearon sus rostros al mismo tiempo para mirarse a los sonrojados rostros.

—Siempre te he querido —sonrió ella.

Inuyasha sonrío. La envolvió en sus brazos, aferrándola con fuerza y cariño. Enterrado en su cabello y perdido en su dulce olor, no tardo en percatarse de su pequeño error de novato.

Recordaría traer condones la siguiente vez. Y todas las que vinieran.

* * *

Feliz Navidad!

Bueno aquí mi regalito suculento navideño. Es mi primer lemon, no se como habrá quedado la verdad jijiji ojala les guste.

Espero hayan pasado una linda navidad, hayan comido un moonton y ojala les dieran las cositas que querían, si no, espero que este fic lo compense.

Me despido, nos leemos por ahí y recuerden usar condón SIEMPRE! (aquí no los usaron porque el calor del momento no lo permitió y porque fue en parte una forma de retratar su inmadurez) pero ustedes no lo hagan en casa!

Si esto le pareció un buen regalito navideño, deje su mensajito por aquí.

Besitos y cariños a todas!


End file.
